1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing a plastic pipe part with a socket end and a head part of an annular sealing member being retained in a groove chamber, formed by inwardly rebending an end portion of the socket end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a method has been used in the art. In said known method use is made of a plastic pipe part with a socket end comprising three widenings, having increasing inner diameters, the last widening being applied in the head part of a sealing sleeve and subsequently an end portion of the third widening being inwardly rebent for forming a groove chamber. Said known method is very advantageous as a plastic pipe part with a socket end can be obtained in a plant while the sealing member is retained in a reliable manner, the inward rebending of the end portion of the third widening around the head part of the sealing member causing the assembly to remain undamaged if the front part of the finished plastic pipe with socket end will hit the bottom under a high impact load, for instance, when such pipes are unloaded from a van.
A drawback of this known method is, however, that a plastic pipe first has to be provided with three widenings and subsequently, in a later stage, with the sealing member, followed by inwardly rebending the end portion of the third widening.